


Стайлз не верит Дереку

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>см.название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз не верит Дереку

Стайлз не верит Дереку. Не верит, когда Хейл говорит, что ненавидит его. Не верит, когда Хейл говорит, что ему плевать на Стайлза. Не верит ни единому слову, брошенному небрежно и холодно, словно кусочки льда в граненый стакан. Стайлз сжимает покрепче зубы и рвется дальше, преодолевая барьеры и стены, выстроенные Хейлом от всего остального мира. Ему плевать, что там возомнил себе этот придурок. Стайлз нужен ему. Он нужен Стайлзу. Нужен до почечных колик, приступа астмы и панической атаки. Он нужен Стайлзу живым. 

Стайлз не верит Дереку, ни на секунду. 

Хейл может подавиться своей злобой, яростью и гневом. Захлебнуться ими, как захлебывается кровью. Стайлз все равно не оставит его один на один со смертью. Не отпустит к этой хладнокровной твари на растерзание. Не позволит уйти, оставить их всех, бросить Стайлза. 

Стайлз не верит Дереку, и не верит себе, когда речитативом повторяет заклинания. Все это бред, все это такой нелепый бред, в сравнении с выкуроченными кишками, костями и мясом. У Стайлза не хватит веры исправить все это дерьмо. Не хватит веры спасти Дерека. Отвоевать его у костлявой, забрать себе. 

Хейл шипит сквозь зубы, хлюпая окровавленными губами: не трожь, уйди, проваливай, господи, как ты меня бесишь, исчезни, и все в таком духе. 

А Стайлз по шиловидный отросток локтевой кости в крови и кишках этого придурка. И пальцы у него дрожат, и губы. Он весь дрожит, сотрясается, будто бы под разрядами тока. А вот голос не дрожит, голос тверд и тих, холоден и сух. Латынь срывается с языка и оседает на коже Дерека кельтской вязью. К черту веру. К черту Хейла. 

Стайлз исправит все, он вылечит, починит. 

И лоскуты растерзанной плоти начинают срастаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Это тот самый стерек, который впился занозой в сердце в 2012 году и до сих пор колется.


End file.
